educ_3004_curriculum_design_group_afandomcom-20200216-history
Learning Goals and Objectives
Group Project: Developing Learning Goals and Learning Objectives This week, you and your group members will work together to develop the learning goals and learning objectives for your curriculum design proposal. Based on the information provided in your scenario, consider what learning goals and learning objectives your curriculum design company would recommend for the program you are designing. Reflect on the following: Learning goals: *What should be the purpose and intention of the curriculum you design? *What would learners, who are participating in your client's instructional program, need to be able to do at the conclusion of the instruction? *Why are the learning goals you are developing the "best" choice? If enacted, how would they optimize the client's instructional program? Learning objectives: *What terminal behaviors or actions will demonstrate learning of the curriculum? What would learners, who are participating in your client's instructional program, need to be able to demonstrate knowledge of and/or perform at the conclusion of instruction? *What conditions must be present during this demonstration of learning? *What standards or criteria will be used to assess the performance of the terminal behaviors or actions? By Monday, the Week 2 Facilitator should create a page in the group wiki designated for "Learning Goals and Objectives." By Wednesday, post to your group wiki a list of at least one learning goal and at least three learning objectives that you believe would be effective for your company's curriculum design proposal. Include a brief rationale explaining why you think these goals and objectives would be good choices. Return to your group wiki and review the learning goals and objectives posted by your group members. How do your ideas compare with those of your colleagues? Do some ideas overlap? Do the ideas of your colleagues cause you to have a different perspective? By Thursday, each group member should post his or her suggestion for the group's final learning goals and learning objectives. These suggestions should reflect a combination of what you consider to be the most effective ideas from all group members. It is the responsibility of the Week 2 Facilitator to review each group member's suggestion and create a final set of learning goals and learning objectives that reflects the majority opinion. In total, your group should have 3–5 learning goals and 7–10 learning objectives in your final submission. By Friday, the Week 2 Facilitator should post the final learning goals and learning objectives to the group wiki. Group members should visit the wiki, review the list, and use the wiki or other communication means to resolve any disagreements. By Sunday, the Week 2 Facilitator should post the finalized, group-approved learning goals and learning objectives to the wiki, along with a brief rationale explaining why these goals are effective. Keep in mind your group should have 3–5 learning goals and 7–10 learning objectives in total. In addition, the Facilitator should post the URL of this wiki content to the Week 2 area of the Group Project discussion board. Your Instructor will visit your group's wiki to ensure that all group members participated in this assignment, and to approve you group's learning goals. The following table provides a summary of the curriculum design proposal tasks due this week. Use this table to help budget your time and ensure you complete assignments on time.